The Guitarist
by WickedgreenPhantom
Summary: After attending a disastrous concert, Elsa goes to a bar to relax with friends. What happens when she bumps into and offends one of the musicians from the concert? how will he suggest she makes it up to him? Image created for me by KayleighGaga on Tumblr


Elsa groaned as the drunk male sidled up to her, his breath reeking of alcohol and eyes filled with drunken lust

"What's a pretty girl like you doing all alone? Want me to buy you a drink?" he slurred.

Shuddering, she turned her back to him. She grabbed hold of the wine she had ordered and turned to make her way towards the booth where her sister, Anna, and cousin, Rapunzel, were seated with their boyfriends, Kristoff and Flynn.

The five of them had just spent the last three hours packed into a crowded concert hall listening to local bands battle it out in a 'Battle of the Bands' competition. Flynn had wanted to support a friend who was performing and had dragged Punzie along. Punzie, in turn, had dragged Anna, Kristoff and Elsa to help keep her entertained. At the concert, they had met up with their friends; Merida, Hiccup and Astrid.

After the concert, they had decided to continue their fun by going to a small bar for a few celebratory drinks.

Approaching the booth, she carefully settled her drink on the table and slid into her vacant seat. All around her the conversation was flowing, with the bands they had just heard a favourite topic of debate.

"I can't believe how good the The Rock Trolls were!" exclaimed Anna. "They totally deserved to win."

Kristoff nodded in agreement. "They did, I can't believe they didn't," he agreed and placed a kiss on his girlfriend's cheek.

"What?! You guys are biased. Just because Pabby is Kristoff's cousin, doesn't mean they were the best," shrieked Punzie. "I thought The Dragons were the best band."

"That's only because you know Astrid would kick your butt if you didn't support Hiccup," Flynn teased, nudging Punzie.

Astrid looked up from her beer and smirked. "That's right. Don't you forget it, Blondie."

Hiccup looked over at his girlfriend. "Thanks, babe, knew I could count on you to rough up support," he laughed.

Raising her eyebrow, she looked at the table. "All I can say is thank goodness the last band The Guardians, didn't win. I mean their guitarist looked so out of place, he literally froze right there on the stage and forgot the words to the song. I've got half a mind to ask for a refund just from having to endure through their set alone," she snorted.

A voice spoke from behind her. "That's because I was out of place."

Turning in her chair, she found herself staring into the eyes of The Guardian's guitarist, his blue eyes looking at her with mock amusement.

"Elsa, meet my friend Jack. I believe you know of him," Flynn said, smirking.

Mortified, she stood up. She could feel the heat rushing to her cheeks. "I'm going to go," she sputtered, gulping down the last of her wine. "My glass is empty. I need more wine."

Gripping her empty glass, she turned and scurried towards the bar. Her eyes fell on the drunk from before and she shuddered. She watched as his eyes fell on her as he eyed her up and down before he hopped off his stool and stumbled towards her.

"Hey, pretty lady. You disappeared on me. What's the matter? You didn't even give me a kiss goodbye," he slurred. Lurching forward, his hands reached for her.

Gulping, she took a step back. She felt a strong arm wrap around her waist, pulling her to rest against a hard body. She let out a small gasp. Tilting her head, she found herself in the arms of Flynn's guitarist friend, Jack. The same guitarist that she had just accidentally insulted.

"There you are, babe. I told you that this round of drinks was on me," he winked. Leaning down, he placed a kiss on her cheek before handing over a $20 to the bartender. Turning to face the drunk, his eyes glanced over him before he tightened his grip on her. "Who's your friend?"

The drunk's eyes glanced at Jack and stumbled backwards, spilling a bit of his drink in the process. "Not a friend. I'm going to go now," he muttered before turning to leave.

She watched as he disappeared from view before breathing out a sigh of relief. "Thanks, she whispered, slipping out of Jack's grip and grabbing her drink from the bartender.

Jack grinned at her. "You're welcome. Come with me," he murmured.

Frowning, she watched as he led her towards a smaller booth away from their friends and sat down. Hesitating, she placed her drink on the table. "We've already got seats at the table with my sister and cousin," she said, nodding her head in the direction of the table.

"Oh come on. Since we've met you have insulted my musical talent. Meanwhile, I've not only paid for your drink, but I also saved you from the grasps of the drunk guy. I think that the least you could do is chat with me over a drink," he countered, winking at her.

Blushing, she took a seat opposite him. "I guess that I do owe you. I really am sorry about before. I just...I…" she stammered. "Oh god, this is one of the times where you want the ground to open up and swallow you whole."

"How about a do over then?" Jack smiled as he pushed a strand of his silver-white hair from his face. "My name is Jack Frost. I'm 22 and study Graphic Design at Arendelle University. I'd like to formally apologise for my awful work on stage. I only play guitar for fun, but my mate Bunny, who is the guitarist for The Guardians, got sick and asked me to fill in at the last minute."

She could feel the blush as it settled on her face. "My name is Elsa Andersen. I'm 21 and study Law at Arendelle University. Also, I am really, really sorry about earlier," she apologised, covering her face with her hands.

Jack laughed. Reaching out, he pulled her hand from her face. "It's okay, Elsa, trust me," he said.

"I can't refund the cost of your entrance ticket, but if you let me take you out on a date then I can at least try and make it up to you," he continued, grinning at her.

Gulping, she sat back to study him while she considered his offer. She couldn't deny that the guy was gorgeous. He was slender with tousled silver-white hair that seemed to have a mind of its own. Still, she didn't know if the fact that he was obviously attractive was good enough reason to accept his date offer.

"We've only just met!" she exclaimed. "I know nothing about you other than your age, the course you are studying and that you are apparently willing to fill in as a guitarist at the last minute."

"Well, we can find out more about each other on our date," Jack winked. "Trust me, I'm a good guy. You can ask Flynn - we play on the same basketball team. Besides, you know that I have more reason to be scared of you than you have to be of me," he teased.

"What? How am I scary?" she asked.

"Oh puh-lease, your cousin hit Flynn with a frying pan when they first met. Your sister is famous for having used her right-hook to send the douche Hans falling into the pool and you...well you have already cut down my brilliant attempt at being a rock star without even a second thought," he smirked.

She snorted. "Well, when you put it that way, I guess even if you did misbehave I could just send my cousin and sister after you," she teased.

Chuckling, Jack raised his head to look at her. "So, is that a yes?" he asked.

Blushing, she nodded. "It's a yes. Just please, no concerts," she teased. "If you hand me your phone, I'll put my number in it for you."

* * *

**Six Months Later**

Elsa smiled, watching as the concert goers filled out of the venue. Reaching down, her hand gripped tightly to her handbag.

"I can't believe you actually dragged me to his concert," Jack grumbled as he moved to stand beside her.

"What?" she protested. "He's a good singer and he's kind of handsome too."

"Oh puh-lease. He was a Mouseketeer! He was also in cheesy boy band, complete with dodgy 90's fashion and choreographed moves," Jack countered.

Laughing, she turned to face her boy and raised her eyebrow. "Jealous, Frost?"

Beside her, Jack laughed. "Not even. Besides, he doesn't even play an instrument and we all know that you dig guitarists," he boasted, leaning in to press a kiss to her forehead.

Giggling, she wrapped her arms around Jack's neck. Leaning in, she breathed in the scent of his cologne before moving to place a quick kiss on his lips

"It's true and unlike JT, I don't have to share you with millions of other women," she agreed. "Besides, your guitar playing has really improved over the last few months."

"You know," Rapunzel's voice interrupted as she pulled Flynn to stand beside Elsa. "I can't believe the lengths we had to go to just to get you two together. I mean, who would have thought that it took Bunny faking a cold and Jack taking his spot in the band to get the two of you to even talk to each other!"

Flynn snorted. "Yeah, poor Frost. He was so keen to get Elsa to notice him that he was willing to humiliate himself on stage. I did tell him ages ago that he just needed to talk to her, but he was too chicken to do it. Apparently embarrassing yourself on stage is a much better way to get the girl who you were crushing on to notice you."

"Or running into her dorm room after having stolen a plastic crown from the drama department like you did," Rapunzel teased, nudging Flynn.

"Uh, you guys do know that we can hear you talking about us, right?" Jack asked, turning to point his fingers at Punzie and Flynn. "I mean, you're right there."

"Oh quit sooking, Frost," Anna said as she joined the group. "It was worth it in the end. You got my sister in your arms and out of my hair."

She felt Jack tighten his grip on her before he moved to stroke her face. "I don't regret it either. Not when it landed me the world's most perfect woman for a girlfriend," he murmured.


End file.
